Fall To Pieces
by DareYouToMove
Summary: There was the cheerleader, the prep, the jock, the punk, the geek, and the skater boy. From different cliques, will they be able to become friends through a school project…and maybe something more? And how long would it last? BV CCG K18
1. Bulma's Bad Day

**Title:**Fall To Pieces

**Summary:** There was the cheerleader, the prep, the jock, the punk, the geek, and the skater boy. From different cliques, will they be able to become friends through a school project…and maybe something more? And how long would it last? BV CCG K18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ...ya know the rest..

**(A/N) **Okay, this is a high school fic. But they're not all friends in the beginning and with twists and turns, they just might be in the end. There's a reason for the title too.

**Chapter One**

6:58

6:59

7:00

BEEEEPP

A blue haired girl at 17, shot up from her bed sharply and groaned. Walking towards her in-room bathroom, she already knew it wasn't her day.

Her eyes were hardly open, and her cerulean locks were in knots. And that was only appearance wise. Her comb was missing, her toothbrush took exactly nine minutes to find, and the toothpaste squirted all over her face. Yet, outside the sun was bright and the birds were chirping. She scoffed. Irony.

After throwing on a classy blouse and a pair of black jeans, she rushed downstairs while at the same time putting on some lip gloss.

"Bulma, honey!" came the unmistakable voice of her cheery mom. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No time, sorry! Got to go bye mom!" Bulma gave her mother a quick kiss on her cheek and did the same with her dad, who was starting to tasting his coffee. "Bye dad, oh, can I have that?" she quickly swiped his coffee and was out the door before he had a chance to even utter a syllable.

Bulma got into her cherry red convertible, and quickly drove off to her school.

She walked up to the door and met her close friend, Melanie. She had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Bulma!" she greeted.

"Hi, did the bell ring yet?" Bulma asked, sipping her coffee and immediately making a face. "Ugh, this is black coffee."

"Well, then just throw it out, and to answer your last question, we still have a few minutes before classes start." Melanie replied.

Bulma nodded and made her way to the trash can, careful to not get in the way of the skaters, who were trying to skate on the statue of school's first principal. The flap on the trash can made a clomping sound as it closed and she looked up. The sight made her sigh and told her to get ready for another confrontation.

"Hey, little miss priss, are you going to be standing there all day?" asked a feminine voice from behind her.

Bulma turned and was met with a girl with raven black hair and narrowed brown eyes. She was wearing a red cheerleading outfit and had a gum wrapper in her hand.

'_Oh, a pompom girl…Never really got along with them. What was her name again? Chelsea?' _Bulma was taken out of her thoughts when the girl spoke again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The cheerleader started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wait, what did you call me before?"

"Oh, you mean little miss priss?" she asked. "Well, that's what some people call you. And I think the name probably suits you well."

Bulma was stunned at the girl's rudeness.

The cheerleader sighed exasperatedly, pushed Bulma out of the way, and discarded her gum wrapper.

'_Bitch.' _Thought Bulma as she walked over to Melanie.

"Why were you talking to Chichi?" inquired Melanie at once.

"Oh, so that's her name." said Bulma.

"Yeah, that's her- Chichi 'Bitchy' Mau. "Don't you have science with her or something?"

"Yeah…I guess." Bulma shrugged.

Just then the firstbell rang.

Bulma got her needed books from her locker and saw a certain someone she needed to talk to, come her way.

"What the hell do you mean I'm exagerating!" shouted Bulma to her boyfriend, Yamcha. They were together for about two and a half years, if you don't count the 23 break-ups in between. "I know what I saw!"

Passer Byers already formed a crowd around the couple, or soon to be ex-couple, and watched Yamcha start cowering at Bulma's glare.

"It's not like that!" he tried explaining. "You see-"

"Yeah, I see someone who's never going to change their stupid ways. So good-bye." Bulma said before he could finish. She turned and opened her locker, taking out a purple picture frame. She shoved it into his hands and walked to her next class. Science. They had the most horrible teacher in that subject. But it was good for the students who got to do pretty much anything they wanted.

Then, as if her day couldn't get any worse, something hit her hard in the back of her head, making her trip on something on the ground.

"Shit!" she got up and turned around to see two boys- one with crazy hair wearing a jersey, and a short one with no hair at all.

"Uh, sorry I kind of lost control of the ball there." he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You think?" Bulma asked, while picking up the football and a…book? She looked to the short guy. "This yours?"

He nodded.

She handed them back their things and sighed. _'This day can't get any worse, can it?'_

Just then, the tardy bell rang. _'Shit!'_

**(A/N) **I tried introducing most of the charaters in this chapter, but couldn't get all of them in. And I'm sure you figured out who's in which type of clique, but I'll tell you just in case.

Cheerleaders: Chichi  
Preps: Bulma  
Jocks: Goku  
Punks: 18  
Geeks: Krillin

Skaters: Vegeta

So, what do you think? Tell me in a review! And if you have to flame or something, have something to back it up with. Don't just say it sucks without any **reasons.**

**I PROMISE NOT TO GIVE UP ON THIS FIC like the others. Believe me.**

One last thing if anyone cares: I'm also rewriting My Identity and it's coming along, so hopefully that'll be out soon.


	2. The Rest Of Her Bad Day

**Chapter Two**

Bulma rushed to get to her class, when she realized that she had the wrong binder. She turned the other way, back to her locker and then made her way to class again.

Her science teacher most likely wouldn't care, but she was never late for class. She opened the door, expecting to see the dull face of Mrs. Blidelta and a class full of chattering students. But it was the exact opposite.

Everyone was sitting in their rightful seats and eerily quiet. Bulma looked up front and realized that it wasn't Mrs. Blidelta. Instead, there was a woman not much older then themselves, with long auburn hair with black highlights. Bulma could see why no one was fooling around. One look at the new teacher's fierce face and you could tell that she was not meant to be messed with.

"You're late." she stated calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just I tripped on this-"

She raised her hand and stopped Bulma from talking. "Let's see…name?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"Hhmm…Briefs…" she looked through a manila folder, with her eyes going down the list slowly. "Here we go. You've never been late before right?" she looked up.

Bulma nodded.

"Okay, then. You're off the hook…for now. Please sit down."

Bulma walked over to her seat, and noticed that the rude girl from earlier, Chichi, was there. Then as her eyes roamed around the room. She realized that there were a lot of people in class that she never paid any attention to. There was that short bald guy who lost his book, and a girl Bulma saw earlier with Yamcha.

"Alright, as I was saying," started the new teacher. "I'm Miss. Caliata, your new science teacher."

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Umm, I was wondering what happened to Mrs. Blidelta." a boy in the back shyly asked.

"She was fi-" Miss. Caliata didn't get to finish (though they had good idea of what she was going to say anyway) because two other people just stepped inside the room late.

One of them was the guy who hit her in the head with the football. The other guy had flame like hair was obviously a skater, once you saw his skateboard in hand, and ripped jeans, showing he must've fallen quite a lot.

Miss. Caliata sighed and turned to them.

"You're late." she said flatly, starting to lose patience. She didn't even give them a chance to try and make an excuse. "Name?"

"Goku Son." the jock replied.

"You've been late before."

"Yeah um, because I had to meet with my coach." Goku said.

It was obvious to Bulma that he was lying, with the way he looked around the room. Either that, or he never saw the science room before.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, but told him to sit down in the end. "Name?" she asked the skater boy.

He rolled his eyes and said "Take a guess."

Miss. Caliata's eyes flashed and she smiled sarcastically. "Ahh, Vegeta Ouji?"

She had heard stories about this 'teenage delinquent' before. Most of them were bad.

He didn't say anything, but made his way to his seat by the window.

But Miss. Caliata decided to be lenient by saying, "Next time is detention."

"Whatever." replied Vegeta.

Miss Caliata went on with the lesson and no one really paid attention. Bulma once again took in her surroundings and tried figuring out who she knew. Which was one girl and another boy, who she only knew since he asked her out…while she was still dating Yamcha. Needless to say he wasn't too happy.

Her eyesmoved over to Krillin who was diligently taking notes, then over to Chichi and her small group of friends talking in hushed voices. Bulma took out her pen, getting ready to at least _pretend _to be taking notes, when a spinning sound caught her attention. A few desks down on her right, sat Vegeta. He was carelessly spinning the wheels on his skateboard and staring out the window.

'Hmm, he's kind of hot…like Yamcha. Great, I'm thinking about that bastard again.' she absentmindedly took her pen filled with hot pink ink, and stabbed the paper in her binder. She breathed in and out slowly. _'It's healthy anger management.' _she told herself, then looked back at the stabbed papers. _'Ookaay. So it's not too healthy.'_

Bulma stared at her papers, imagining it to be Yamcha's face, and looked up when she heard-

"Okay now, since you all seem SO interested in what I'm saying, I'll make your groups myself." she said.

"What!" yelped half of the class.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I'll pair you all up. You'll all be in groups of six. Once I call out your group, pick out a table with your group and think of some ideas.This project will be about half of your final report card grade, and remember, the more creativity, the better."

The class groaned.

"Okay, group one…Caroline Winters… Michael Lite, Rachel Gellar, Rayne Kino, Daniel Yoone, and…Jade Parker."

There was a small rustle of books moving around and soon, Miss. Caliata continued. "Group two…Chichi Mau, Krillin Roshi, Goku Son, Bulma Briefs…Vegeta Ouji, and…Juuhachigo Gero."

Bulma stared at the teacher in horror. _'Chichi the bitchy cheerleader, Krillin the absolute geek, Goku the dumb ass jock, Vegeta the arrogant skater, and…who's Juuhachigo Gero!'_

The rest class was also staring at Miss Caliata, wondering what she had gotten herself in and thinking the same thing. **CLIQUE CLASH!**

Miss. Caliata looked up expectantly and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Get moving!"

The six of them stood up reluctantly and Bulma saw who Juuhachigo Gero was. She was a pretty blond girl wearing badly ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with red words saying 'You live to live and I live to fuck.'

Bulma now wished that she didn't know who Juuhachigo was. _'Arg! And a punk too! Is Miss. Caliata BLIND! How are we supposed to work on a project together!'_

Bulma sighed, moving to the table that most of them were at, and sat down.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and none other then Goku to break the it. "So…"

Silence again.

'_Okay, that's enough. I've never failed anything and I'm not planning to.'_

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we could do a hybrid chart with some hamsters." supplied Krillin, putting away his large rimmed glasses.

Bulma nodded. "Okay, anyone else have any ideas?"

"Why are you trying to be nice?" asked Goku suddenly.

Bulma blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him." said Chichi. "Why are you acting like we're all friends or something."

'_Geez, a girl can't be polite around here?' _wondered Bulma.

"I just don't want to fail this class." Bulma was looking through her notes, but could feel the eyes being rolled from Chichi.

"Well, then let's get started." said Goku enthusiastically. He noticed the looks on their faces and added. "If I fail I'm kicked off of the team."

Realization dawned on their faces, but still no one moved.

"Okay, do we agree with the whole hamsters thing?" asked Bulma, trying to be patient. To actually pass this class, they needed to be at least somewhat polite to eachother.

Chichi made a face. "Why hamsters? Can we get germs from them?"

"Yeah," drawled Juuhachigo "Wouldn't want poor Chichi to get- dare I say it- _dirty_."

Chichi didn't pick up on the sarcasm and nodded and said "She's right."

"She was kidding you pompom girl." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

Chichi looked outraged at the name and Bulma turned to him, "What do you think we should do?"

He snorted. "Like I care."

"Alright, then. It's settled with the hamsters. Goku you get some poster board for the chart, uhh, Krillin you can look up different types of hamsters and pick two, then Chichi you can go buy the hamsters-" Bulma started giving out orders, when Chichi stopped her.

"What? Why me?"

'_Because I don't like you.' _Bulma thought wryly. "Well, because you seem more suited for it."

"What! But-"

"Anyways," Bulma continued before Chichi finished. "Juuha-"

"18" she interrupted.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Umm, what?"

"Don't call me Juuhachigo, call me 18."

"Umm, okay. You, me and Vegeta over there, can look for more information and record the results."

"Where are we going to do all this?" asked Krillin.

"Well, who wants to keep the hamsters at their house?"

Silence.

Bulma let out an exasperated breath. "Fine, I will then. And I'll get back to you on when we start." she started packing up as the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell.' _

This period was her lunch time, and she was thankful for it. Bulma grabbed her bagged lunch and found the table where her friends were at. Their tabled was in the middle of the lunch room, right next to the cheerleaders, who were on the left of the jocks. All the way in the back sat the punks and skaters. The more outcast type of kids of the school sat all the way in front to the right, and the smart outcasts were on the left.

"Hey Mel. This is so not my day." complained Bulma. "Why can't it end?"

Mel giggled. "Hang in there Bulma." then she turned serious again. "I heard about you and Yamcha today."

Bulma groaned. "That asshole." was all she said.

"Are you REALLY leaving him this time, or are you going to forgive him when he comes crawling back?" asked Melanie. "You know he's no good. I don't see why you still keep him around."

"I don't know, it's just…I don't know!" Bulma rest her head on he table and finally murmured. "I don't want to be alone."

"That's ridiculous! You can get like, ant guy in this whole school." said Melanie, smiling to keep her eyes from flashing green They were friends, but she couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes.

"Let's just drop it." replied Bulma, taking out her bottle of water. "If he comes back I'll see what I'll do."

"Bulma!" someone called out.

She looked up to see a brunette with twinkling amber eyes. "Oh, hi Ashley."

Ashley was another close friend of Melanie and hers.

"Bulma, I forgot my lunch, can you wait on the line with me?"

"Why?"

Ashley pointed to the lunch line where there were skaters waiting on the line and messing around by trying to skate on the railing that was separating the line from lunch line from the drinks line. The lunch monitors have long since given up on trying to get them to stop.

"Yeah, so?"

Ashley let out a whimpering sound and said "I'm scared."

"Scared? Of them?"

She nodded.

Bulma smack her forehead in exasperation, but got up anyway. "Alright."

Ashley smiled and walked with Bulma to the line.

"What're you gonna get anyway? Most of the food here tastes nasty." pointed out Bulma.

"I think I'll have a plain bagel or something. And a Snapple." she replied. "They don't have lattes here, right:

"No," Bulma laughed. "They don't."

"Thought so."

"So, why are you afraid of them?" asked Bulma curiously, and she pointed to the skaters.

"I'm not exactly afraid of them. I'm just afraid that they'll crash into me or something." replied Ashley as they neared the food.

"And you have me to in front of you so that I get hit while YOU stay perfectly fine."

"Yep."

'_Hmm, the chocolate pudding's looking good, maybe I'll…" _Bulma trailed off in her thoughts as she reached out to get herself a cup when-

Just then a Bulma felt something hit her in the side and pushed her head first into the-what else-pudding.

'_I am so fucking jinxed.' _was her only thought, before slowly turning around. The whole cafeteria was quiet and she could see Ashley looking both worried and slightly guilty. _'Must not scream.' _she told herself. Bulma looked around for the guy who crashed into her and saw that it was Vegeta, he didn't even look sorry in the least. He was amused. Smug. _'Must not scream.' _On the brink of laughing while her hair was dripping. Oh fuck this.

"**Watch where you're going next time!" **she shouted at him, that was the only thing that came to her mind to say. But before he could reply, she stalked out of there, and into the hallway to get to the bathroom. She could almost here the people now laughing in the cafeteria.

She turned on the faucet in the girl's room and washed her face, then hair. Bulma looked down at her blouse and saw a stain that wasn't about to be washed away anytime soon.

This was most definitely not her day.

* * *

(A/N) Review! I don't know when the next chapter's actually going to come out because I gave school in a week. So let's just hope it comes out soon. 


	3. Starting Off

**Chapter Three**

Bulma burst her bedroom door shut and fell onto her bed. Sleep. That was all she wanted at that point.

But of course, since the whole world was against her, her phone just had to ring and ruin her peace.

"Hello?"

"Bulma?" came Yamcha's voice.

The next thing that was heard on his side was the dial tone.

Bulma couldn't deal with him at the moment. She groaned, "Thank god today's Friday."

"That is NOT how you do the routine!" shouted Chichi, throwing down her pompoms down in frustration. She was captain of the cheerleading team, and so far, her team could hardly do a split right.

"Well, then why don't you show us?" remarked Marron airily, who was keeping her eyes on a few guys running around the field.

Chichi sighed, and did two cartwheels followed by a perfect round-off. She looked up to see her team on the bleachers talking to the football team, who was apparently on their break.

She lost it.

She went over to the football coach, yanked his whistle to her (making the poor man choke), and let out an ear piercing sound.

"Damn it ChiChi, we're back! We're back!" screamed some brunette, covering her ears.

After practice,she made her way to her black Lexus and got out of the parking lot quickly. Stopping at a red light, she heard her cell phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Uhh, Chichi?" asked a tentative voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, hi. It's um, Krillin."

Chichi raised her eyebrows. "What? I mean…hi. How'd you get my number?"

"Bulma got it from a friend."

"Okay…"

"I got the information for the hamsters."

'Ugh, I forgot." she thought. "Right so…what kind do I need to get?"

Krillin started talking about hamsters, using big words. Chichi didn't get any of it , partly because of the radio and also because of the words, she only understood "male," " female,"" "fluffy," and 'black and white.'

She hadalready made it home, and he was _still _reading his information for hamsters.

Gettingout of the car, she said, "Yeah I think I got it Krillin, bye." but before she could hang up, he quickly squeezed in the last reminder.

"Bulma wants us to meet at her place tomorrow at 7:00."

000

The next day…

Bulma sat around her living room in total boredom. Her living room was a large room, with black leather couches, a coffee table, and a wide screen T.V.

"Where are they?" she mumbled to herself.

As of on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" she opened the door and was met with the smiling face of Goku.

"Hi, Bulma!" he said cheerily.

"Hi." she said flatly. "Are the others here yet?"

"I think I saw 18's car on the way here, but other then that, I don't know."

Bulma nodded and motioned for him to follow her inside, "Did you get the poster board?"

"Yeah." he held up two pieces of poster in the colors red and orange.

"Err- you didn't get white?"

"No…just the school colors. Why?" he asked obliviously.

Bulma sighed, "No reason. I guess those will have to do."

He sat down on the couch with a loud 'plop' and put the poster board on the coffee table. "You're house is huge." he said. "Do you ever get lost in this place?"

"Yeah, loads of times." was the reply.

A few minutes later, 18 and Krillin coincidently arrived at the exact same time. When Bulma opened the door, Krillin was staring at 18. She guessed that he just felt intimidated. Who wouldn't every now and then with her?

Next was Vegeta. Bulma was still angry at him for the whole pudding incident and it didn't help when the first thing he said as he walked in was "I see you got all the pudding out of your hair."

But she couldn't help but notice his muscles through his black t-shirt.

Finally, Chichi arrived with a black cage. Once they were all in the living room, Bulma started off.

"Okay, I have a different cage for those," she pointed to the hamsters. "so give me them."

Chichi handed them over carefully as to not disturb the animals. Bulma opened them, and out came a fluffy black and white…gerbils.

"Chichi!" shouted Bulma. "This is a gerbil, you airhead!"

Chichi crossed her arms, "Well, how was I supposed to know the difference?"

"Oh, I don't know," said 18, rolling her eyes. "How about looking at the labels on the boxes?"

"Well, why can't we use gerbils instead?"

"We already told Miss. Caliata we were using hamsters!" snapped Bulma. "And she said she won't change any details because she's a strict bitch!"

Throughout the girls' argument, they didn't notice two furry little creatures escape from their cage and start nibbling on the poster board. They also didn't notice the animals leave the room.

"Uh, guys?" asked Krillin.

Goku and Vegeta looked at him expectantly, but the girls ignored him.

"The gerbils kind of left…"

This definitely caught everyone's attention.

"WHAT!" shrieked Bulma.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" she ran out the living room and into the kitchen. "This is just great." she muttered as she started throwing plates around frantically. She turned around and saw everyone else standing there, out of breath, and holding all of the thrown plates.

"Of all things you just HAD to throw dishes, didn't you?" asked 18, as she put them down on the counter.

"We have to find those rats! My mom's afraid of animals of ALL kinds!"

"Why should we help you?" asked Vegeta.

She walked up to him and poked him in the chest as she said, "BECAUSE it was that cheerleader's fault that we have little creatures running around my house and if you don't help me, you'll FAIL!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, ignoring the way her hand felt on him. "Alright, alright."

So that was how they all ended up in a large group, looking in little dark corners for the runaway gerbils. They left the kitchen, then researched the living room, and looked in a couple of guest rooms.

"What's this room?" inquired Goku, pointing to a light blue painted door. It looked very conspicuous from the other off-white doors.

"That's my bedroom, I always close and lock the door, so don't go in-" as Bulma was saying this, they ignored her and made their way into her room.

"Damn it, you all are doing this to spite me aren't you?"

"Yeah." they all replied.

_**CRRAAASSH**_

Bulma's eyes widened and she ran inside to see Chichi standing over a broken bedside lamp.

"What did you do!" Bulma yelled.

"I-I thought I saw the gerbils, but it turned out to be a shoe." she pointed to Bulma's pink and grey sneakers.

"Okay, first of all, that's grey and pink, NOT black and white. Second of all, you were going to kill the little animals…with a lamp?" Bulma walked in and picked up what was left of her lamp.

She shrugged, "I improvised."

Bulma was about to say something else when she noticed Vegeta on her cell phone.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Bulma slowly.

"That Yamcha guy left you a message." he replied.

"Okay…now, give me back my phone." she walked over in an attempt to take her phone away, but to no avail.

"It's not over yet!" he said, trying hard not to laugh.

'_What did Yamcha say THIS time?'_ Bulma wondered as she shouted, "Give me it!"

He finally handed it over saying, "What a lovesick fool." while shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up! Everyone out!" said Bulma, shoving both Chichi and Goku out the door since they were closest to the door. Not realizing she shoved a bit too hard, she moved on to Krillin and 18. Vegeta wouldn't budge, and she quickly left the room when she heard a commotion outside.

Her head peeked out to see Chichi lying on top of Goku in an interesting position. Then there was Krillin who's face was on 18's breasts. Chichi tried sitting up, only to make her look like she was straddling Goku's torso.

"Umm, oops?" she said, swallowing down her laugh.

They glared at her and managed to get up after a few minutes of scrambling around.

"This is such a great start." muttered Bulma as she leaned against her door, which she had closed, forgetting that Vegeta was still inside. He opened the door. She fell. "Oww…"

* * *

**A/N:  
**School is TORTURE! Anyways, this chapter was slightly pointless, but I have some news! My cousin, schoolgurlx3 on now co-writing the rest of the story with me. She only writes Harry Potter fics, though so don't go looking for DBZ fics from her, but she's still interested in writing DBZ…so….yeah. 

Review!  
If must flame…flame with reasons.

**The Perfect liex3 & Schoolgurlx3 **


End file.
